Project Wraith: Origins
by CyberCore1984
Summary: One man who has the uncanny ability to capture ghosts on any digital device, starts his own paranormal society. Soon to discover a group wants him silenced. One by one his friends disappear, and a conspiracy unfolds that will change the world forever


Project: W.r.a.i.t.h.

Origins

It's funny how things in life turn out. You think you know it all, or have experienced so much that life couldn't possibly surprise you too much more. But that's when it happens. Something so incredible, unspeakable, and unpredictable that you realize life has only begun to show its secrets, and in no sure form does it have any boundaries. I wish I didn't know. I wish I could go back, I wish I was still stubborn and a fool, because now……now I know our world is not the only one out there, and our world is not the only law and reality. If I had only knew then what I know now, maybe I could have stopped it, maybe…..I could have saved us all…….

* * *

It all began when the world began to accept things that before would have been shunned or laughed at. Reality T.V. had taken flight and many safe in their own homes would rather watch life through a damn screen then live it themselves. Shows like survivor, top model, top chef, ghost hunters, and the like were common place in the American home, or any home for that matter. When I was young I use to watch these shows and wonder "Why?". So much to experience out there why would anyone want to watch life pass them by and know it was not fiction? That these sorry people were taping their own lives for the pleasure of millions, just so they could make enough money to survive? I guess I couldn't say much myself. I too had my own addiction of T.V. reality. I was hooked on shows like ghost adventures, ghost hunters, whatever I could muster about the paranormal.

It satisfied my wonder of "What if? Could it be real?" I myself had had a few paranormal experiences during my lifetime. I watched these shows in amazement wondering if the day would come that the world would widely accept the fact that there was life after death. Little did I know that this curiosity would become my own personal nightmare. It was in the year 2010, I had formed my own paranormal society, which of course took awhile to form. But sense the dawn of the TAPS team and the hit show Ghost Hunters, people began to question themselves and let their own curiosity get the better of them. Maybe they needed answers like myself, maybe a lost loved one they wanted to contact, or maybe it was just the sheer thrill of an unworldly encounter. Whatever the endeavor, whatever the reason, people all around the world began to form their own societies to find the truth.

I luckily had my own experiences with proof attached. Well, still a matter of opinion, but I myself had only started to question when I had caught my own ghostly apparitions on my first digital camera back then. I never was one to think too much into those sort of things, people would think of you as crazy. But I knew deep down, my past experiences I thought were only nightmares or bad dreams, were beyond real. I caught many pictures of these "entities" and began to question what I knew in life as reality. I had lost so many in my time to disease, drug abuse, accidents, you name it. So many…..I had to know if they lived on after this life. I never had a chance to say goodbye to a lot of them. And that too was a focal point to strive to find answers.

I formed my team in the early summer of 2010, though it took some time, I had formed one of the most respected New England paranormal societies to date, and because of people like me who had their own experiences and questions, my evidence was accepted and later became legend. I didn't know much, I just really went of gut instinct and with an open mind, began to form theories of how they contacted our world, through dreams, nightmares, pictures, videos, electronics, everything I could imagine and myself study up on. I formed a handbook if you will, with blank pages ready to jot down notes and rules, maybe not rules, but ideas of how they could contact us in our world.

It wasn't long before I got the attention of a few who did not like what I was finding. Though shows like ghost hunters were accepted, they did not go too far as to make people really question, they just left the opinions of the viewers decide….and because of that these "few" did not make a big fuss. But for me, I had to find a way to show the world the more our technology became advanced, so did the pathways to our world become more usable. These "Spirits" wanted something. They needed to contact us for a reason but of course nobody truly knew why. I noticed when I was a few years younger before I had my own experiences, I had one night searched the web for any real evidence hoping to open my eyes to the fact if they could be real, or was it just another bullshit propaganda project to see if people would believe such superstition.

I found on one underground site, a kid who had set up his webcam to tape supposed on goings in his home that to me…..seemed very real. It is very hard to hoax webcam footage as it is very pixilated and the time to take to even begin to form a fraudulent video was insane. Even for somebody with the know how I had. I knew this. So when I came across these videos….my heart sank into my stomach. This poor kid was terrified and in a way trying to do what I did. Show the world what he knew to be real. Even if society at the time laughed at such notions. He caught many things, shadows, EVP's, mists, full bodies apparitions, everything you could imagine this young man found and caught on tape.

However, shortly after his site was taken down, and a hacker who had done the job said it was for the peoples own good, that such things should not be tampered with. I knew that it was not just some hacker, it was somebody or some body's, with a lot of power behind them. For I myself kept in contact with this person. And after the site was taken down, suddenly his e-mails stopped. I tired to contact him over and over, using many techniques, but no use. He was gone. What had happened to him? And why would somebody go through so much trouble to make him look like a lire? And to bury what he had found? Of course most would just figure it was a scare tactic and move on. But I somehow knew deep in my heart, something horrible happened to him.

I didn't dwell into this stuff too much after that, for about 6 years after I never even gave any of this supernatural shit a thought. Until I myself began to capture things. I never thought that way later in my life would I finally find the answer to why these "people" tried to cover that guys evidence up. But by then it was way too late. I was well respected in the eyes of paranormal experts because I did not fear ghosts, for some reason once I had a few encounters of my own I felt as if it was just another part of my life. Of course for every Acton there is a equal reaction. And that's when I was contacted by the same people, or so I thought, as this kid was. They threatened me, my family, friends, co-workers, it got so bad that people began to disband from my team. I could not believe yet I knew that someday I too may come under fire for what I have found.

But I didn't let up. If they wanted me bad enough they would have to come get me. But that day never came. It was as if I was spared, or that they let me continue. Of course, not everyone returned to my side. Many were scared as to why they were being targeted. That's when I found out. 2 of my first team members were MIA. Nobody knew were they had gone or why. At first I thought it was a joke, a way to get back at me for the threats, as if to blame me for it. But then, I slowly began to find out it was indeed real. The families of the two members were frantic, trying to find out information as to there were abouts. I wondered if it was my fault. I wasn't being threatened anymore, but now…..now 2 of my team were missing and the turmoil of what it put their families through was unreal. I for awhile, stopped my investigations out of respect for their families.

I didn't feel it was right to continue when I alone might have caused it all to take course. Time went by, and they were never found. Memorials were held for them by their families, and even I received e-mails from the families blaming me for all of it. They somehow knew what I felt, and what I experienced a few years before with my contact online. They knew I knew something, but they would never believe me. I tried believe me I did, to try and convince them that I had n idea it would happen to anyone close to me. But it was no use. They hated me for it. Soon after my reputation as a paranormal expert soon dwindled into nothing more then a laughing stock. I was made out as a hoaxer, told that my "evidence" was doctored in some way. My life was never the same afterwards. And I alone felt unbelievable guilt for what I had caused. Even though it made no sense as to why somebody would do such things to prove a point, non the less it happened. I felt so awful I began to seclude myself from society. Filled with grief and quilt, I almost took my own life. The e-mails and calls never stopped, the harassment never swayed or faltered. I felt as if my life was in ruins all over a damn curiosity, a curiosity that got people killed. Or worse. Had I had known I would have cause so much pain, I might have left it alone, and in turn stopped the wheels of fate from turning. But, it was too late. I one night drank myself almost into a coma, popped a few pills and wrote a suicide letter to my family, friends, and their families. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

The pain inside consumed me so much that I figured there was only one way out. So that's what I did and I should have died. But somehow, I didn't. I was put into a coma by my own actions however and as far as I heard, was in it for a long time. So long that people thought I'd never awake from it. They didn't understand why I'd do such a stupid thing, but I think they knew what I was feeling. Of course they felt bad, and wished they had been a bit more nicer about the way they had felt, but I couldn't blame them for their worse. It was my own fault. I did cause this, and maybe this was meant to be. But somebody else didn't think so as much. I don't remember anything after except waking up in a hospital room someplace. I awoke to find myself connected to monitors, IV's, all sorts of shit. I thought I was in a dream. But it was no dream, I was being closely watched.

I didn't find out until way later that I had been in a coma for 8 years. 8 fucking years! I couldn't believe it. What the hell did I do to myself? To others? I thought I caused pain before but now…..now I knew I had destroyed lives. My family, friends, everyone thought I was dead now. I guess sometime after the first 4 months of my coma, somebody went out of their way to tell everyone I had died in my sleep, they even went as far as to fabricate records, and even a body! But how? How could anyone do such a thing? Then I realized it. It was them. They were waiting for such an event to take place, they fucking knew I'd crumble and even resort to suicide. How sick! I was furious! But why? Why would they fake my death and keep me alive in some hospital somewhere without any knowledge of the events that lead up to this?

So much ran through my head, I didn't know how to handle it and began to have a mental break down. I was strapped into this bed like I was some circus freak or lab rat being studied. Little did I realize that was exactly what was happening to me. I guess I not only had a few visitors while I was out, but I also had a few events occur around me as I slept, that defied explanation. That is why I was transferred and make to look as if I was dead. Something that happened scared "them". They somehow figured I was a bit more Important to them then they realized and the fact I opened my own mind to the possibilities of the after life, re-enforced the notion I was not a normal cookie. I was later told I had stirred up a bit of "activity" in my slumber, and that I was a threat to others. That if anybody knew that I was alive would only bring further pain and suffering, of a type I couldn't possibly understand.

That's when they showed me the video. At first of course I thought this was all a joke as well, somebody was playing head games to teach me a lesson. But then, I saw it. Sometime around 3 ½ years into my coma, I began to show signs of extra brain function. Their charts, machines, computers, all of it showed the real facts that it was indeed true. And along with this new activity, came something beyond imagination. One night as I was being monitored a few security guards kept getting disturbing feelings. As if something was wrong, way wrong. Of course I'm sure they did not believe in such things as ghosts, but that night…I'm damn sure they had changed their minds.

The video only showed pices, but what I saw destroyed my sense, my heart, everything. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. In one monitor as the events were taking place, in the room I was in…."they" came. What they were I had no idea then other then the fact they were not from our world. The best I could describe them as was simply "shadows". But I guess they were a lot more then just that. In the video approximately around the hours of 3am and 3:13 am, that's when it all occurred. These beings or spirits, appeared suddenly from one frame to another, right next to my bed. Of course nobody saw them with the naked eye, but the security cameras did. They came within a split second, surrounding my bed. I guess I began to react, my body began to twitch uncontrollably, as if a seizure was being caused.

Of course the doctors around me only thought it was a sign I may be coming out of my coma, but the security guards knew it was something else. They tried to contact them in the room, but something was not allowing them to. They tried everything, calling, texting, and finally decided to go there themselves. Because they knew something weird was happening. Sadly, little did they know they would never make it there alive. They made it as far as the east wing of the first floor of the hospital before the screams were heard through out the halls. Ungodly screams, as if a mans soul itself was being torn out of his body. Quick to react, the doctors all except one left to investigate. The one who stayed behind had no clue that she alone would be the last victim of the event. She tried to calm my nerves best she could, my twitching getting worse, so bad infact I began to scream as if I was trapped in a nightmare I could not awake.

She tried everything and then kneeled down to whisper into my ear as if an angel, to tell me everything will be ok. She waited a bit until it subsided. I finally stopped convulsing and she was able to get to the phone in the room to contact her fellow peers to find out what was going on? I swear I do remember this one part however. The call, she was talking to somebody but it seemed they were talking fast, scared even, warning her to get out that something was horribly wrong. I heard her say "What?!? What do you mean they are dead?" Soon after I heard a horrible demonic scream come from the receiver of the phone. I guess I then went back into my coma and began to twitch again, but this time so wildly I began to tear the restraints off of me. She then dropped the receiver of the phone with a terrified look in her face. She had just heard her good friend die. And she didn't know by what. She began to panic but yet, still made sure I was ok.

She hurried me into a back room and on another security camera I could see her whispering again in my ear, as if to calm me. She must have known. That was was happening was causing me to react. Maybe she hoped that I might awake and help her, maybe explain to her what was happening. But I had no idea. that's when it happened. As she stood back upright, franticly trying to figure out what to do, she saw something. Something I can't Imagine. She began to walk back into a corner, sheer horror in her face, as she let out a scream that pierced even the audio of the video. Then, something big and black just engulfed the room. You could still her screams, my god the screams. Something had her, and was doing something I could not even imagine in a thousand dreams or nightmares.

She cried out what seemed to be the names of her children, and then……..silence. The blackness then reseeded only to leave a life drained body on the floor, with a contorted horrible facial expression as if she had stared into the eyes of the devil himself. She was dead. But I, somehow was spared. Untouched by this "thing" that had killed the rest. The video then cut off. My jaw dropped, as tears began to flood out of my eyes. It couldn't be possible. No, no fucking way! I dropped back into my seat in disbelief. What the fuck was that? And what happened? No way can whatever this was be that damn powerful, evil, unreal, I mean how can it be possible something like that even existed! I began to freak the fuck out. I stood back up looking at the ones in the room who showed me this video.

"What the fuck on gods green earth was that!!!" I said in a terrified voice. "Are you telling me that I caused this? I alone brought whatever the fuck that was into this place? Are you fucking telling me that that "THING" killed everyone in charge of me that night? Even a helpless mother who had no fucking idea o this shit, let alone of what she really was apart of?? She was screaming out their names!!! Her fucking kids names!! What the fuck is going on!!" I began to react in a way sort of like a scared animal caged. I couldn't handle it. And I think they knew, because one of them came up behind me and stuck me with a tranquilizer, in maybe hopes to calm me down or put me out all together. "It's ok, just breath! I know its a lot to take in and were not trying to make you feel responsible, because your not. Just calm down! Before you snap." This asshole must have not just seen my reaction because I think I was way past the pint of snapping. But I couldn't fight him off. I soon went under and later awoke in a cell, confined and partially sedated.

I am not sure how much longer had passed sense I last awoke, but I was starting to come too. As I did, and looked around I could see that I was in a white room. Inside the room were only a table with a computer on it maybe to monitor my vital signs, or something more. There was also a light above me used for what I thought was for surgery like purposes. I looked down at my arms and could see I was restrained but this time it was metal clamps instead of leather straps, from my arms down to my legs, making movement almost impossible. I could see on the far right side of the room was a two sided mirror although seeing who was watching me was also impossible from were I was.

I am not sure why they were doing this, or if any of this was truly real. I for sure thought it was "Them". The ones who have been covering up paranormal activity for decades, and the same group who silenced my friend online. He was the only one who I knew of that was able to get a message out before they took him, or whatever they did. I was scared, but at the same time I knew they needed me for something. Whatever it was I was not going to make it easy for them. If it was true my family thought I was dead, and all the people I knew also thought the same, then I had nothing more to lose except my own life. If that video they showed me was real, then maybe I could summon it again somehow, and maybe it could help me escape, or at least take these assholes down with me.

I had to do something. But before I had a chance to even attempt a door on the far south of the room opened and 5 men in dark suites entered the room, followed by one man in all white. Of course I had no idea who they were, but I had a feeling I knew what they were apart of. The men surrounded the table, checking the computer for readings, and nodded to each other. The man in white then signaled them out of the room as he pulled up a chair and sat down. He pulled out a clipboard and began to write. It seemed like forever before he spoke.

"well Mr.……Carson is it? Well Mr. Carson it seems you are very special to some people. Your discoveries however have angered a lot more. Which brings us to the conclusion as to what to do with you now. I'm sure you know who I represent. And if so, the best thing you can do for yourself and the ones you care for is to answer honestly, because if you lie we will know. And with very lie, will come a consequence. Do you understand?"

I looked at him with angry eyes and responded.

"I understand that you took my life away from me! I understand that you need me for something and even if you threaten me and attack those I care for, you will get nothing from me. I'm too special to you to kill, and if you want Any cooperation from me, you will tell me WHAT THE FUCK is going on here!"

The man smiled and took his shades off.

"Well, I can defiantly tell they are right about you. There's no way you could have that power within you and not have a fighting spirit, even if somebody tries to threaten you. Ok, so we won't harm your family……yet. But, we do need information for your own well being as ours. You see, we are not as horrible as you think we may be. We know of the one you were in contact with on the internet. Such a beautiful invention no? You see, we had to "Silence" him because he was about to expose something that might even drive you crazy, as well as destroy society and civilization as we know it. We couldn't have somebody like him leak top secret information to the public. So we took care of the situation. You see, we are doing this for the well being of mankind. We are not here to harness the power, we are here to stop it, and them. All these shows you have seen on TV, about the paranormal and "Ghost Hunting", its real, but its only a fraction of what most of you understand. There is another world out there and its far from pretty. "

He said standing up and turning to a wall on the other side of the room. He pressed a button I did not even see, and a holographic screen emerged.

That "World" is and has been trying to converge with ours. By the advancements of technology and the discoveries of EVP's, and the use of cameras, video recorders, digital recorders, we have been able to figure out they need a source of energy to manifest right? Well as I said, with the advancements of technology it is becoming more and more easier for them to cross over into our world, just not as a whole. They may be individual spirits, but sort of like a gelatin based entity, there is "Whole". But that whole is far from pleasant. There are good and evil spirits. That is what you all confuse as demonic entities and spirits of relatives, friends ect. They are all the same. You just see what you can perceive. ……"

He stopped for a moment and turned to me.

"are you a religious man Mr. Carson? If so I think that this may explain a bit more about what I'm trying to say."

He pulled out a black book which looked as if it had many sort of religious bibles in it. Not just Christianity or of the catholic religion, but of most religions across the world. He turned to a passage in the bible I knew of and resided a passage. But it was one term that caught my attention.

"And when he is full, the dead shall walk the earth…."

I think I knew what he was trying to say, I too thought the same as to why these spirits were contacting us in the first place. Maybe it was true, maybe that's part of the end of the world, or whatever it was.

"It's real Mr. Carson. They WILL walk, they are already walking….infact they are and have already been here. They just haven't found a clear path into our world yet. We can't possibly stop them in our reality and the way things work, so the only way to save us, yourself, and the ones you care for is to help us figure this, and you out. Somehow in the hospital were that incident occurred, you were able to survive and everyone else was killed. But what makes it more strange is…..it looked from your reactions in the video, you somehow were linked to it. Like maybe it was coming for you, or you possibly summoned "It". We need to find out mar Carson, otherwise we have to deal with it in other ways."

I looked him in the eyes. I could tell he meant destroy me. But that was not going to happen.

"So you mean kill me if I can't help you figure out what is going on? Real logic there doc. What's to say even if you kill me, it doesn't stop it from coming back? What's to say I'm not the on stopping it from spreading already and I'm the only thing between you and it? You need to go do some more research because I have no idea what is going myself except that if this thing is reacting to me and I to it, then you have to do what you have to. But get one thing straight, if you harm anybody I care for…..I will find a way to connect with it and I will make sure it doesn't stop this time……you have already took everything away from me. And if you think for a second you are going to goad me into helping you and lie to me in the process, I will find out. And then all bridges will be burned….."

I sat up best I could and looked him dead in the eyes.

"If I help you, you must guarantee my family and friends safety from this moment on. No matter what happens! I don't care if you have to strike a deal with your superiors, it WILL be done or no deal."

I laid back down and changed my gaze to the mirrors, then back at him.

He nodded and understood.

"We will do the best we can, we have the means of trapping this thing and with your help we can stop it for good. In time, we will explain EVERYTHING to you. The only good relationship is one made out of trust. We will work on making this bond stronger with you. Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Carson. "

The man then finished writing on his clipboard and walked out of the room. It must have been hours before the door opened again. A man stepped in and walked over to my table. He began to unlatch my harnesses and disconnected the computer that was monitoring me.

"Here Mr. Carson, you must be starving."

The man handed me a platter with a silver cover over it. I opened it up and saw a home cooked meal fresh from the kitchen, or must have been. I was hungry, infact I was so hungry I swear I felt like a wild tiger in the wild about to tear into a piece of prey. I didn't even notice the utensils on the side, I just dug in. After I was done I put the plate aside. He helped me to my feet and gave me a change of clothes. Something I was use to wearing of course, not some silly get up. After he took my plate and walked out of the room. Again I was alone. Maybe they really wanted to help, and maybe they knew of my missing friends as well. Either way I was going to figure out their true intentions wither they liked it or not. I felt a bit weird. Like…my mind was racing, over working. I felt pains in my head I have never felt before. I wondered if they were right, maybe something was special about me. Though nothing showed as of yet, I had a feeling it would soon enough.


End file.
